


Я уйду, а они останутся

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Феникс сгорит и возродится, вместо драной курицы став сияющей птицей. А мы, бойцы Ордена Феникса... Мы просто сгораем.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black/Emmeline Vance
Kudos: 1





	1. Путь к себе

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: мат, «автор дрочит на персонажей, увлеченно и искренне», настоящее чертово время, поток сознания не очень вменяемого перса, бытовуха и прочее баппское, общий пиздец, смерть персонажа.

– Пятьдесят четыре! Пятьдесят пять! Пятьдесят...  
  
Алиса Лонгботтом раз за разом касается подбородком перекладины. Тронет – и снова повиснет, ноги в старых кедах не достают до земли почти на фут. Алиска не тяжелей пушинки, потому и сгибаются так быстро тонкие загорелые руки, и дышится ей легко, и разносятся по всему залу – пустому, занятия в аврорской школе давно закончились – команды:  
– Пятьдесят семь! Пятьдесят... Блэк, соберись! Три раза осталось!  
Я «собираюсь»: тянусь свинцовым подбородком к чертовой недосягаемой перекладине. Но тело хочет вниз, к земле, и я не выдерживаю, касаюсь ее – только на секунду, оттолкнуться... И тут же разжимаются бессильно пальцы, а ладони, мокрые и дряблые, сползают разварившимися макаронинами.  
  
На железяке, отполированной чужими руками до блеска, все-таки нашлась заусеница – одна единственная – но именно за нее я и зацепился, разодрав ладонь от пальцев до запястья. Рухнул на пол, кровь залила руку, капли щекотно проползли по предплечью и вылезли на рукаве неизвестным астрономам созвездием...  
– Пятьдесят де... Твою мать! Блэк, ты живой?  
Алиса спрыгнула, кеды неслышно обо пол спружинили, подбежала ко мне.  
Сейчас рассмотрит, убедится, что все в порядке: кости целы, голова на месте, а что крови – как на бойне, так это ничего, просто крупный сосуд задело. И начнет орать. Что я болван и хлюпик, и любой Пожиратель со мной справится одной левой, и что... да много еще чего. Я столько «хорошего» от любимой мамочки за всю жизнь не наслушался, сколько здесь за три месяца, пока она меня тренирует. Везет Поттерам – они с Фрэнком. А нам с Питом и Ремом досталась эта фурия.  
  
Рем сейчас после полнолуния дома отлеживается, у Питера мать болеет... Что-то часто она у него болеет в последнее время.  
А я тут за всех отдуваюсь. «Собираюсь». По чертежам и по кусочкам.  
  
– Дай-ка руку... вот так... Ничего, пройдет. Научишься. Ну-ка, давай еще раз. С самого начала, – взмахнула палочкой, залечивая руку, убирая кровь с рукава. Струя воды в лицо – и чуть легче, а еще поток воздуха, теплого. Теперь вообще отпадно, закрыть глаза и заснуть прямо на пахнущем краской полу. А не... «с самого начала»?! Еще раз? Все шестьдесят? Да ты очумела, я же сдохну!  
– Я не могу!  
– Можешь. Я могу, значит, и ты тоже. Все, подъем!  
  
Ладно, мне что. Я-то закончу тренировку и уйду... Вот соскребу себя с пола и уйду! А Фрэнк с ней живет... бедняга. Интересно, она в койке так же командует? «Давай, Лонгботтом, соберись! Три раза осталось!» И тот пыхтит, «собирается».  
  
Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит!  
  
***  
  
– Тридцать семь... И всё! Извини, больше не получилось...  
Теперь очистить руку и одеяло, натянуть штаны...  
  
Интересно, я теперь так и буду дрочить под счёт, представляя, как Алиска подтягивается на этой сраной перекладине, раз за разом касаясь губами моего паха? До чего было проще, пока я Цисси представлял! У нее и сиськи больше.  
  
Тридцать восемь – убрать сперму с пальцев.  
Тридцать девять – с одеяла.  
Сорок – палочку под подушку.  
  
Интересно, а на сколько хватает Фрэнка?  
  
***  
  
Иногда кажется, что эта дура нарочно бьет так, чтобы я отлетал то под стол, то до самой стены, то к каминной полке. На спине живого места нет, весь затылок – сплошной синяк, за шиворот стекает теплое.  
– Да закрывайся ты, Блэк! Разуй глаза! Уснул, что ли? Пожиратели тебе подушку не подложат! Или хоть группируйся, когда падаешь, чертово ты бревно!  
Нарочно, кто бы сомневался.  
– Я не могу! – в этот раз подняться не удалось, тело казалось чужим, не было сил даже пошевелиться, утереть заливший глаза жгучий пот. Точно в студень превратился, размазаться бы по полу и отдохнуть жизнь-другую.  
– Можешь.  
  
Алиса подошла: кеды-джинсы-майка грязная, наклонилась, протянула руку.  
– Это не трудно, правда. Просто будь внимательней.  
  
Голова гудела, глаза так и норовили расползтись к ушам, но я смотрел. Внимательно смотрел – как и требовалось. Заучивал каждый жест...  
  
– Закрыться. Парировать. Потом нападаешь, вот так, – хитрое движение палочкой.  
  
Попробовал повторить – вроде, получилось.  
  
Закрыться-парировать-уйти... Удар... Есть!  
– Молодец, Блэк!  
Надо бы выглянуть на улицу – посмотреть, не устилают ли двор тушки дохлых гиппогрифов. Фурия меня похвалила!  
  
– Вы скоро? – заглянул в приоткрытую дверь Джеймс.  
– У нас дома пудинг стынет! – Лили.  
– А пиво греется! – Снова Джим. – Все, Алиска! Хватит! Меняем Бродягу на Фрэнка!  
– Я не веду переговоров с террористами, – проворчала Алиса, но тут же улыбнулась, увидев своего благоверного. Фрэнк обнял ее, взъерошил на макушке волосы – спокойно так, по хозяйски. Положил руку на плечо, а она задрала голову, уставилась на него сияющими гляделками.  
– Кстати, о террористах и переговорах... Нас мама на чай пригласила, – усмехнулся Фрэнк, и она тоже расхохоталась. Звонко так, заливисто. Надо же, а я за все время и улыбки не видел.  
  
Сейчас мы уйдем, а они останутся вдвоем, и... Черт!  
  
***  
  
– Соберись, Бродяга, еще немного! Сто пятьдесят два! Сто пятьдесят два, мать твою! Алиска, столько тебе хватит? Хватит, чтобы растянуться подо мной, довольно запрокинув голову? Как та магла вчера. Она еще стонала: "О, боже!" А я отвечал: "Что, дорогая?"  
Чтобы... А-а, твою мать, и кого там принесло среди ночи?  
Лунатика, кого еще. Ладно, сам ведь его уговаривал: если что – ко мне приходить, не ютиться, где попало. Только тогда я еще не знал, что он может явиться невовремя.  
Интересно, а на кого дрочит Лунатик?  
  
***  
  
Щит, уйти в сторону, удар! И снова попал: Алиса встала, потирая ушибленный локоть. Добавить, пока не успела закрыться!  
Успела...  
Щит, в сторону...  
  
– Круто, Блэк! Это было круто! – Алиса залечила ссадину на коленке, посмотрела на ряд синяков и рукой махнула: все не уберешь. – Ладно, отдыхай! Следующий!  
  
Рухнул возле Рема, тот подвинулся, уступая мне место. Теперь можно лежать, чувствуя каждую ноющую мышцу, и смотреть, как она гоняет Пита. Ну вот, снова он «обманку» пропустил! Когда уже глаза разует? Черт, я уже начинаю и думать, и говорить, как она!  
  
А еще мне с каждым днем легче держать дыхание, двигаться, уклоняясь от разноцветных лучей. И угадывать невербальные – по движениям палочки, позе, наклону головы. Я молодец. Мы молодцы. Мы круты. Да здравствуют тренировки!  
  
Интересно, почему Алиса не убирает синяки? И каково Фрэнку трахать ее, всю пятнистую? Наверно, осторожничает, старается и не задевать лишний раз. Или не обращает внимания: она ведь аврор, она все может, синяком больше-меньше?..  
  
***  
  
Двадцать два – если представить, как дотрагиваешься губами до синяка на ее шее – с кнат величиной, лилового, с одной стороны уже начавшего зеленеть...  
  
А во второй раз – сорок, ровно сорок, круглая цифра, а? Я молодец!  
  
Сто семнадцать – на пятый.  
Да здравствуют тренировки! Столько раз за ночь никто не тренируется, я горжусь собой! А ты мной гордишься, Алиса?  
  
***  
  
– А где Алиса? – Рем у нас, получается, самый смелый – спросил. Мы с Питом просто подпирали стенку, пока Хмури рассказывал, как у них в аврорате строят таких сопляков, как мы. С четверть часа рассказывал, мы даже заскучать успели.  
  
Джеймс и Лили посмеивались, что Фрэнк тоже поболтать любит – только он обычно шутит, давая отдохнуть между тренировками. А нам вот «повезло» – ни рассказов, ни шуточек, только «все, ребята, работаем!» и спокойное «можешь» в ответ на наше «больше не могу!»  
  
– В Мунго она.  
– Ранили? – снова Рем.  
А Хмури почему-то смутился, вон, покраснел даже.  
– Не-е, бабское что-то. Чтоб я так знал, как я не знаю. Ладно, поболтали, и будет!  
  
Минут через пять спарринга Хмури вытер пот со лба.  
– Ну... Ничего так... Давай, отдыхай. Следующий.  
Насколько я успел понять, его «ничего так» вполне можно приравнять к Ордену Мерлина второй степени. Мы и правда круты. Спасибо, Алиска!  
  
***  
  
– Ребята, вы извините... Глупо как-то получается, вроде игры в поддавки, – Алиса залезла в старое кресло в углу, ноги под себя поджала. – Надо вам другого тренера, от меня толку мало.  
  
Конечно, мало – когда она двигается медленно и осторожно, будто держит на голове чашу с водой. Жесты пла-авные: не расплескать, не разбить. Когда ставит щит не на уровне груди, как нас когда-то учила («Блэк, твою мать, сердце защищай, а не рожу свою смазливую!»), а перед животом. А мы не бьем наотмаш, как раньше, азартно пытаясь сломить ее защиту, а изо всех сил стараемся промазать, не задеть.  
  
Ребята ушли, а я все-таки задержался на пороге. Надо же попрощаться с той, на которую дрочил полгода? Под этот дурацкий счёт, как на тренировке? С той, которая сделала из меня – «размазни и вчерашнего школяра сопливого» – бойца. Научила всему... почти всему. Кое о чем, видимо, забыла.  
  
– Хмури рассказывал нам о непростительных. Учил защищаться. От «Империуса» там... От остальных ведь особо не спрячешься, разве что в могилу.  
– Он применял к вам непростительные? – обернулась, глаза как щёлочки. Злится. Интересно, кто из них кому вломит: она Хмури за применение, или он ей – за то, что не показала нам, не научила? Побрезговала.  
– А что такого? Их же почти разрешили! Скоро будете в рейдах применять.  
– Я не буду.  
– Это еще почему?! – глупо, наверное, вот так орать, но сдержаться не получилось. Ее высокомерие порой бесит, до чертиков бесит. И не помогает давнее «я-то уйду, а бедняге Фрэнку с ней жить». – Какого черта ты считаешь себя лучше других? Чище? Нравственнее? Может, ты еще и срёшь бабочками? Или все-таки дерьмом, а? Как все в этом мире? Почему ты...  
– Потому что мир, в котором подобные заклинания считаются нормальными, мне не нужен.  
  
Во приложила... Так только она и может. Мир ей не нужен! Да миру до тебя... Он без тебя, королевы хреновой, точно обойдется! И я обойдусь. Интересно, кстати, а сама-то что нибудь умеешь? Или только морду воротить презрительно?  
Обернулся уже от двери, наставил палочку ей между торчащих лопаток:  
– Империо!  
  
Пустые глаза, взгляд несфокусирован. Совсем как у Рема и Пита вчера, когда Хмури нас учил сопротивляться. И у меня наверняка такой же был, но себя-то не видно.  
– Поцелуй меня! – приказал.  
  
Алиса шагнула ко мне, и еще шаг, ближе, ладони на плечи, глаза в глаза, но там пусто, пусто и холодно, а я так не могу, это неправильно... Что я наделал, мать твою-мою, ведь убьет потом и правильно сделает? Ну ты же аврор, так сопротивляйся, ну какого черта?!  
Поцеловала в уголок рта, легко-мимолетно, и улыбнулась:  
– Какой ты еще ребенок, Бродяга! «Круциатус» тоже проверять будешь? А «Аваду»? Может, не стоит? Им я сопротивляться не умею.  
– А «Империусу» умеешь?  
– Конечно.  
– А почему тогда?..  
В ответ – тихий смех и «дай мне пройти».  
Фрэнк уже ждал ее в конце коридора. И снова они ушли вместе.  
А я остался.  
  
***  
  
Девчонку, которую привел с собой Хмури, я раньше где-то встречал. Длинное имя, короткая фамилия. Или наоборот? У девчонки светлые волосы и легкая мантия с цветами. И это – наш новый тренер? Ладно, зато хорошенькая. И где, кстати, Рем и Пит?  
– Она теперь будет нас гонять?  
– Ты ее. Это Вэнс, новенькая. Объясни ей, что к чему, чтобы сразу не пришибли.  
Вэнс, точно. Эммелин Вэнс. Но вряд ли я буду ее называть по имени.  
  
Эммелин солнечно улыбается и рассказывает про последний магловский фильм. А я уже сто лет ни в кино не был, ни за руль мотоцикла не садился. Неужели действительно повзрослел? К черту бы такое взросление!  
  
Вэнс встает, пошатываясь, утирает кровь со щеки. Нашаривает выпавшую палочку.  
– Я готова. Давай дальше.  
  
Эммелин хочется носить на руках, дарить ей цветы и писать стихи в альбом с ленточками.  
  
На Вэнс я ору, предлагая, наконец, разуть глаза и начать защищаться. Если ей, конечно, не нравится каждые пять минут проверять, что прочнее – стена или ее затылок.  
  
Эммелин – девушка. Молодая, красивая. Очень красивая, черт возьми.  
  
Вэнс – боец Ордена.  
  
***  
  
– Хочешь чаю?  
Алиса похожа на шарик на ножках. Вернее, на толстенных опухших ножищах – ровных от колена до самой ступни. Такое же опухшее лицо, темные круги под глазами.  
  
– Еще немного – и меня из-за живота не разглядишь, – рассмеялась, так же тихо и счастливо, как тогда, когда она меня поцеловала.  
Под «Империо».  
Давно сбросив это чертово «Империо».  
Просто поцеловала.  
  
– В Мунго говорят – то ли девять, то ли вообще десять фунтов мальчишка будет. Понять бы еще, почему я прибавила пятьдесят! Про роды вообще стараюсь не думать. А тут еще одна целительница меня «успокоила»: «Не волнуйся, – говорит, – справишься. Тяжело только заучки из Отдела Тайн рожают, и еще авроры. Первые – потому что умные сильно, а вторые – черт знает, почему. А ты, – спрашивает, – кем работаешь?» «Аврором», – отвечаю. Она так и ахнула! Представляешь?  
  
Не представляю и не хочу. Ничего из того, о чем она говорит. Зря я пришел. Теперь ведь так и буду думать о ней – именно о такой. Зато по ночам являться точно перестанет, и то радость.  
  
– А... можно? – протянул руку к ее животу, интересно же.  
– Конечно, – улыбнулась она. – Еще не встречала никого, кто не хотел бы потрогать. Удивительно, что ты так долго продержался.  
  
Оно движется, такое живое и настоящее, что мне страшно. И неприятно – до тошноты, до отвращения, до желания не убирать руку никогда.  
  
***  
  
Глаза в прорезях маски – черные, любопытные, человеческие. И губы человеческие – розовые, крупные. Такими целоваться надо, а не орать... Шептать? Петь? Звука все равно не слышно, только движение губ, «к-р-у-ц-и-о», красный луч бьет в грудь, и мир исчезает. Только боль, и ее не выдержать, надо бы сбросить, как сбрасывал первое непростительное, но я не могу...  
  
«Можешь».  
  
И я сбрасываю-ухожу-щит-уклониться-в сторону, боль исчезает, и все исчезает, все заливает ярким белым светом. Как давно, на третьем курсе, когда Питер, болван жопорукий, залил парту коряво сваренным зельем. Парта тогда растворилась к чертям, и мир растворяется, и я с ним вместе... К чертям.  
  
***  
  
– Все в порядке, не волнуйтесь, я с ним. Скорую уже вызвали, – объяснил собравшейся возле нас толпе Фрэнк, и любопытные маглы потихоньку начали расходиться. А он склонился ко мне, вид серьезный, как на похоронах министра. – Никогда так больше не делай!  
– Э-э-э... почему? Я сумел сбросить «Круциатус». Это возможно, надо просто уклониться, уйти.  
– Ты не представляешь, _куда_ так можно уйти. И лучше тебе не знать, поверь.  
  
А потом мы аппарировали в какую-то комнату, пустую. Сидели там друг напротив друга и молча надирались. Я – пока все растворившееся в молочно-белом свете не вернулось, пусть неровно, кусками, но встроилось на места. Он... хотелось бы мне знать.  
Что он надеялся разглядеть на дне бокала, это же не кофейная чашка, не погадаешь?  
А еще мне хотелось спросить у него, куда я едва не ушел, но почему-то язык не поворачивался. Вернее, ворочался он, но как-то с трудом, а нес вообще что-то несуразное:  
– А еще я хочу... Хотел трахнуть твою жену, Фрэнк. Раньше.  
  
– Похоже, Бродяга, тебе хватит. – И какого черта я свой поганый язык не прикусил вовремя?! Мать же мордредову! – Я вот и сейчас хочу, знаешь ли. Но ей нельзя. Пре-эк-лам-пси-я, – странное слово тянется, медленно, как флобберчервь из земли. Мне, определенно, хватит. И с меня тоже.  
  
***  
  
Лили такая же стройная, как и полгода назад. Медно-рыжие волосы короной уложила, майка в обтяжку, а под майкой будто квоффл спрятан. Но я точно знаю, что это никакой не квоффл, там тоже живое-настоящее, я трогал, проверял. Просто маленькое («В последний раз шесть фунтов было, и вряд ли он за оставшуюся неделю сильно вырастет!»). Лили не работник Отдела Тайн и не аврор, у нее все будет легко. И Джиму с ней легко, я же вижу.  
  
Только что была рядом, в столовой, а моргнуть не успел – она уже в кухню выскочила. Наклонилась гибко, потом встала на цыпочки, доставая что-то из верхнего ящика.  
– Помочь?  
– Зачем, Бродяга? Я справлюсь. Это же не болезнь! Хочешь чаю? – протянула чашку. Они все что, сговорились меня чаем поить?  
  
– Что такое «преэклампсия»? – спросил, как только Сохатый спрятался за газетой.  
Лили объяснила, подробно и непонятно: про анализы, давление (кто там кого давит? и зачем?), про белок каких-то. Причем тут белки?  
– От этого можно умереть?  
– Да.  
  
Ну, теперь я спокоен. Если от чего-то можно гарантированно сдохнуть, Алиска этого точно не сделает. Натура такая поганая: всегда наперекор, напролом, «я-могу-значит-и-ты-сможешь»!  
Ты сможешь, я в тебя верю! Родишь свои десять фунтов, никуда не денешься.  
  
***  
  
Я спокоен.  
Совершенно спокоен.  
Между прочим, даже не пью, просто медитирую на закрытую бутылку с огневиски. Открою потом, когда повод будет.  
А он будет.  
Будет, я сказал!  
  
А потом из камина высунулся Джим, с квадратными глазами и воплем:  
– У нас воды отошли!  
  
«У нас». Идиот. Сказал бы я, откуда они у тебя могут отойти, но промолчу.  
  
***  
  
– У нас за два дня двое мальчишек родилось! – Эммелин вошла... или, скорее, влетела в комнату. И снова это дурацкое «у нас». – Праздник! Ой, ну что у тебя тут за дрянь такая? – отодвинула бутылку с огневиски, стукнув о стол другой, вычурной и с яркой этикеткой. Эльфийское вино, наверняка приторно-сладкое, как карамель. Как тыквенный сок, никогда его не любил.  
  
Как губы Эммелин. Они тоже сладкие-сладкие, с привкусом вина, совсем даже не приторного, а игривого и легкого. Как сама Эммелин, когда я подхватил ее на руки и понес в спальню. Надо же, столько времени об этом мечтал, а все оказалось так просто!  
Переливающаяся (праздничная, что ли?) мантия скользнула с плеч, и на пол – каплей ртути. Ты умеешь превращать ртуть в золото, Эммелин? Хочешь, попробуем?  
  
Золото волос по плечам, золото волос на подушке...  
И страх в ее глазах. Ну что ты, милая, все будет хорошо!  
  
Но ей все-таки страшно, а мне... Я теперь точно знаю, что все будет хорошо.  
  
***  
  
Эммелин распускает волосы, а мантия, кажется, сама слетает. Ее подхватывает ветром из открытого окна – легкую, невесомую – вот-вот улетит. И я держу Эммелин, прижимаю к себе, чтобы она не улетела.  
  
Потому что она тоже легкая, и мне с ней легко. Впервые за последние годы – легко. Только пусть будет – и рядом, и подо мной: гладит по спине, голова запрокинута, целовать – бесконечно. И надо мной – грудь колышется в такт.  
  
– Не уходи. Останься на ночь.  
– Не могу. Мама будет волноваться.  
  
И я пью чай – снова этот чертов чай! – с ее мамой, отвечаю на уйму вопросов и улыбаюсь в ответ на ее взгляды, недоверчивые, испытующие: «Жених? Не жених?»  
Пусть будет «жених», чего там!  
  
И Эммелин остается, засыпает на моем плече, а я лежу – долго, полночи. Из открытого окна тянет октябрьским холодом, и надо бы встать, прикрыть, но будить не хочется.  
Потом засыпаю, и мне легко.


	2. Chapter 2

Как хорошо иногда быть собакой.  
Скользить между дементоров, а они только глупо крутят полуразложившимися бошками под драными капюшонами. Может, и чувствуют, что что-то не так, но понять не могут, мозги-то сгнили давно, ха!  
Хорошо плыть, перебирая лапами, так же, как при беге, у людей с этим сложнее, собаке легче.  
Хорошо – от души отряхнуться, полберега усеяв брызгами.  
И бежать, бежать долго, изо всех сил, вперед, «ты-можешь-Блэк-соберись!», ты нужен Гарри, он в опасности, ты нужен Джеймсу, ты обещал!  
  
Собаке верят.  
Верит белобрысая девчонка в несуразной одежде: треплет за уши, гладит, приносит мясо.  
Верит огромная слюнявая псина Хагрида, прижимается теплым боком, рычит собачью колыбельную, пока звезды не погаснут и ночь не упадет на нас обоих.  
Верит лохматый рыжий кот.  
  
Человек никому не нужен.  
  
Или все-таки?..  
Рем протягивает руку, помогая подняться.  
Джеймс... (Да Гарри же, теперь его зовут Гарри!) согласен выслушать. Его подружка, лохматая, как ее кот, только не рыжая, тоже слушает, и верит, верит, черт возьми!  
  
И Дамблдор верит, только вида не показывает. Ни тогда, год назад, когда я улетал от Хогвартса на гиппогрифе, ни сейчас, когда берет на себя роль Хранителя. Обещает хранить мой родовой склад барахла, пока смерть не разлучит нас...  
Нет, кажется, я что-то путаю, он говорил о другом.  
А это... Это ведь я обещал! Но кому, кому я мог такое?..  
  
Алисе? Фрэнку?  
Так ведь их больше нет, обоих. Они там, куда можно уйти, уклонившись от «Круциатуса». Не знаю, где это, и знать не хочу.  
  
Эммелин?  
  
***  
  
Эммелин теперь носит плотные темные мантии. Расстегивает их неохотно, аккуратно складывает, а потом ныряет под одеяло, прячется, натянув его до самого носа.  
В золотых волосах – серебряные нити, много. Носить золото вместе с серебром – ужасная пошлость, безвкусица, так когда-то тетя Друэлла говорила, я помню. Но у Эммелин нет выбора, и она носит.  
  
Только стесняется, и потому прячется от меня, от рук, глаз, губ. А я включаю пригашенный ею свет на полную, сдергиваю одеяло, сдвигаю ее ладони, прикрывающие когда-то упругую, а теперь чуть отвисшую грудь. И целую – долго, бесконечно. Пока она не забудет – все эти чертовы годы, десятки месяцев, тысячи дней, миллионы секунд. Пока не вспомнит – меня, нас.  
Пока не перестанет прятать от меня морщинки, увядшую кожу и мягкий живот. Пока не поймет, что гладкость – для того, чтобы равнодушно скользить по ней – руками, взглядом. А морщинки – чтобы видеть, куда целовать, где нужнее. Чтобы разглаживать их: ту, глубокую, между тщательно выщипанных бровей – пальцами, в уголках глаз – губами, дыханием.  
Пока она не забудет все.  
Пока не вспомнит.  
  
И я обращаюсь в собаку, и кручусь, стараясь поймать свой хвост, тычусь мордой в коленки Эммелин, а она хохочет, снова превращаясь в девчонку. И я читаю глупые стихи, таскаю ее на руках, и целую, снова, и она уже не стесняется. И нам легко – пусть ненадолго, но и к черту все.  
  
И нам по-прежнему удобно вместе: ее голова на моем плече, золото с серебром на подушке.  
– Мама не будет волноваться, что ее девочка проводит ночь с каким-то придурком?  
– Мама умерла семь лет назад.  
И я извиняюсь, торопливо, неловко, а она прощает – чего там, все отболело давно.  
  
Спи, Эммелин, потрепанный жизнью боец Ордена Феникса. Феникс сгорит и возродится, вместо драной курицы став сияющей птицей.  
Так какого черта мы так не можем?!  
Почему мы просто сгораем?  
  
***  
  
Эммелин больше нет.  
Еще вчера была, а теперь – всё, только могила на старом кладбище.  
«Мне очень жаль, Сириус».  
А мне не жаль, я счастлив. Счастлив быть собакой.  
Собака может растянуться на свежем, пахнущем песком и перегноем холмике, и выть.  
Вы-ыть!  
ВЫ-Ы-ЫТЬ!!!  
А еще скулить, визжать, рыть землю лапами и тыкаться носом в гранитную плиту.  
_«Эммелин Вэнс, 1962-1996»_.  
  
Человека бы за такое осудили.  
Собаку жалеют.  
Как.  
Иногда.  
Хорошо.  
Быть собакой!  
  
***  
  
И вовсе я не собираюсь пить. Спокойно прохожу мимо, чуть касаясь пальцами ручки буфета. Так же, как когда-то касался подбородком перекладины. Шестьдесять раз, это же легко – шестьдесят раз мимо, а потом можно будет.  
И так хочется открыть чертов шкафчик, плеснуть себе янтарного, пахнущего травами, ветром, давно позабытой свободой. Пятьдесят четыре...  
Пятьдесят... Нет, больше не могу!  
Руки дрожат, и страшно пролить ветер-траву-свободу на дощатый стол.  
Не могу...  
  
«Можешь! Соберись, Блэк! Все, давай с самого начала!»  
Да ты охренела, Алиска. Я же сдохну: еще шестьдесят раз мимо.  
  
А потом приходит Ремус, и я радуюсь, что так и не напился, а при нем уже не буду, стыдно. Приходит Нюниус, и я радуюсь еще больше: не дождется эта скотина, не увидит, как мне хреново.  
  
Вламывается – просто «приходить» она не умеет – Тонкс, легкая, сияющая, так похожая на молодую Эммелин. Особенно когда меняет радужное многоцветье волос на упругие золотистые локоны. Попросить ее, что ли, больше так не делать?  
А еще она смотрит не на меня, а на Рема. А он отводит взгляд, болван.  
  
Шестьдесят раз мимо. Потом будет можно.  
Пятьдесят девять...  
Тридцать два...  
Восемнадцать...  
В глазах темнеет от желания выпить, горло как деревянное, если сейчас же не... Я правда сдохну тут, в этом гробу под «Фиделиусом»!  
  
«Эй, ты что? Когда успел стать алкоголиком, Бродяга?! – слышу-вспоминаю-придумываю себе насмешливый голос. – Давай, соберись! Ты можешь!»  
Мне надо его еще раз услышать – наяву. Тогда точно смогу.  
  
***  
  
– Да ты совсем спятил, Сириус! А если не получится, не поверят?  
– Все получится. Ты только помоги мне. Поможешь?  
  
Тонкс кивает, и волосы (сегодня они ярко-зеленые, русалочьи) блекнут, сворачиваются седыми завитушками. Теперь прикрыть их старомодной шляпкой, поношенную мантию на плечи, на нос – темные очки, а черного пса – на жесткий поводок.  
И я – собака-поводырь – сопровождаю ее, бедную слепую миссис Бейкер, в Мунго.  
  
***  
  
Глаза у Алисы пустые, как тогда, когда я шарахнул ее «Империусом». Но ведь она может его сбрасывать? Она всё может, не то что я!  
  
– Поцелуй меня! – приказываю. Тоже как тогда, когда она... сумела. Давай, ты же аврор, ну сделай что-нибудь! Ты нужна мне!  
Она не двигается, так и смотрит мимо, и тогда я целую сам. Касаюсь губ – неживых, податливых. Ни ответа, ни сопротивления, ничего. Пусто. И привкус жеваной бумаги, как в том мире, про который Рем давно еще рассказывал. Он про это у какого-то магла прочитал, у философа, мать его так и этак. Думаешь, что все настоящее – руки, лица, поседевшие волосы торчком, рубашка больничная. А на самом деле – ничего! Бумага сплошная, хочешь – зад подотри, хочешь – рявкни «Инсендио», и пусть горит все до самых небес!  
  
***  
  
Потом я корчусь под стеной старого универмага, избавляясь от жеваной бумаги. Ее много, до самого хвоста набилось, никак не кончается. А бедная слепая миссис Бейкер, Тонкс, гладит меня по спине и смущенно улыбается сердобольным прохожим: «Все в порядке, собачке плохо, старенькая она у меня, ничего, пройдет...»  
  
Хорошая она все-таки, Тонкс. Куда же ты смотришь, Лунатик!  
  
***  
  
– Не видишь, что ли, как тебе повезло, Рем? Давай, разуй глаза, на тебя такая девушка запала!  
А он серьезный и несчастный, так бы и врезал, дураку.  
– Сириус... Никогда больше не произноси этой фразы, пожалуйста. Она... не твоя.  
  
А чья? Алискина? Черта с два: нет больше Алиски, одна жеваная бумага осталась. Так что теперь всё моё, теперь только сам.  
  
***  
  
Соберись, Блэк, скотина ты пьяная! Соберись, мать твою Вальбургу! А теперь антипохмельного, две порции, или даже три, чтобы точно проняло, и в министерство! Ты нужен Гарри – теперь Джеймса так зовут! Ты обещал!  
  
***  
  
Закрыться-парировать, теперь нападаешь, вот так, смотри, молодец, Джеймс! Мы оба молодцы! Да здравствуют тренировки! Как же это здорово: снова рядом, спина к спине у мачты, будто и не было этих лет!  
  
– А теперь забирай пророчество, Невилла и валите отсюда!  
Ты меня слышишь, Дж... Гарри? Давай, беги отсюда, а я догоню, только разберусь с кузиной и догоню!  
  
Глаза – те самые, что из-под маски. И губы – которые целовать, но некому. И красный луч, но я уклоняюсь, уворачиваюсь. Что, съела, сестричка?!  
– Могла бы и получше! Постарайся!  
  
Она старается, хорошо старается, а мне больно, падаю в пустоту, в яркий, молочно-белый свет, где все растворяется и превращается в жеваную бумагу. И знаю, что нельзя – рано, там же остался Гарри, я ему нужен! И надо вырваться, надо сопротивляться этой дряни, но я не-мо-гу!  
  
Гарри остается, а я ухожу, падаю-растворяюсь, и некому сказать мне чертово «можешь».  
  


_-fin-_


End file.
